A user may authenticate a user identity with a device by inputting user information through the device for verification with an identify provider (IdP), a trusted authority, trusted certificate authority, etc., such as with a username and password combination, personal identification number (PIN) or other identifying information. The ability to establish the user identity with a particular device may be beneficial in enabling that device to access user content previously stored or otherwise kept at a service provider, such as but not necessary limited to user content kept with file service providers, social media providers, Internet service providers, messaging providers (text, email, etc.) or other service providers tasked with managing user content for a plurality of users on an individual basis. Some such service providers may provide a webpage, portal, application or other interface through which user content or entitlements to service provider sourced content may be accessed and/or manipulated in desirable ways upon receipt of the user information necessary to authenticate a device with a particular user identity.
A vast number of such service providers are available and utilize user identity and other trust related mechanisms for managing access to content/services. User content may be stored across multiple service providers, such as to facilitate maintaining work files at one service provider while maintaining social media or personal pictures at a different service provider, and/or users may be entitle to services sourced from any number of service providers according to associated subscriptions or service level agreements. Any number of scenarios may exist where users find themselves keeping or maintaining their personal user content at various service providers or attempting to otherwise access services therefrom. The service providers may operate disparate procedures, protocols and other processes for controlling, maintain or otherwise authenticating access to the user content within their control, which can be problematic and inconvenient for the users. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention accordingly contemplates ameliorating the burden and inconvenience attendant to users accessing desired content and services.